


Teeth

by Maggots_In_Bloom



Category: Antichrist Superstar - Marilyn Manson (Album), Marilyn Manson (Band), Mechanical Animals - Marilyn Manson (Album), The Golden Age Of Grotesque - Marilyn Manson (Album)
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Gore, M/M, Mild Gore, No Sex, Teeth, Weird Plot Shit, Wisdom Teeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:41:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24834763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maggots_In_Bloom/pseuds/Maggots_In_Bloom
Summary: Twiggy is jealous of Zim but I mean who wouldn't be?
Relationships: Madonna Wayne Gacy/Zim Zum, Marilyn Manson/Twiggy Ramirez, Marilyn Manson/Twiggy Ramirez/Zim Zum, Marilyn Manson/Zim Zum, Twiggy Ramirez/Tim Skold
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Teeth

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back~ hope you enjoy I've got more weird stuff coming soon!

"I hate him. I hate everything about him Kenneth! From his stupid little cutesy little outfit to his hair. He thinks he's so much better than me now he tries to steal my man!" Twiggy said, kicking the wall in blind fury. Ginger put his hand on his bandmates shoulder and spun him around. "Jeordie, Jeordie calm down. He's not threatening you dude he's our new guitarist. I'm sure Brian and the fans still love you the same. You're getting worked up over nothing man." He said, looking Twiggy in his deep brown eyes. "He just stands out so much with that stupid name 'Zim Zum' its like he's asking for the attention!" Twiggy said in a huff while folding his arms. Ginger sighed and sat Twiggy down on the hotel bed then seated himself next to his feminine friend. "Look I know he may seem like a threat right now but you're Twiggy Ramirez, Marilyn Manson's best bassist you got the best looks and the talent to boot. He's just some guy off the streets of Chicago, no biggy. Okay?" Ginger said with a smile while pulling Twiggy into a hug. Twiggy returned the friendly hug. "Okay I guess just…" Twiggy trailed off. "Some time alone will do you two some good, you can bond. I heard he likes DnD, maybe you two can play." Ginger stood up as another man entered the hotel room. His sleek black hair in a bun paired with sunglasses that made him look like an udder prick. Twiggy's face fell as Ginger wandered out into the hall to be replaced by Zim. "I'll be in the room down the hall if you two need anything." "We'll be fine." Zim quietly muttered, sitting himself on the bed next to Twiggy's "You boys play nice." Ginger said as he shut the door. Silence rang through the room as Twiggy pouted on the bed and Zim laid down. Twiggy wanted this man gone, he wanted to hurt him so badly for practically existing. Then Twiggy got an idea. "So Tim, have the guys initiated you yet?" Zim sat up and looked at Twiggy confused. "No? Why, should they have?" Twiggy faked a shocked look. "Everyone knows that you aren't a real member till you've been initiated. Come with me." Twiggy said standing up and pulling Zim off the bed. Zim reluctantly followed Twiggy into the bathroom where he sat him down under the sink. "Wait here." He said before walking back out into the bedroom and retrieving bed sheets and flat nosed pliers. Twiggy then returned into the bathroom where Zim was fixing his hair. Twiggy took the hair tie from the other man and pushed him down onto his knees. Zim looked straight ahead, eye level with the other man's crotch. "You're not gonna make me suck you off are you?" Zim said with a nervous laugh as Twiggy set the pliers on the sink and began to restrain the other man to the bottom of the sink. "You'll see you'll see." Twiggy stood back up. Over the man at his feet. Zim's raven black hair draped over his face as he kneeled still tied to the sink. "Twiggy please let me go. I want to go to bed." Zim said looking up at his captor with annoyance in his voice. Twiggy scowled and a feeling suddenly came over him. He kicked Zim swiftly in the gut, knocking the wind out of him. "Shut up you fucken brat." Twiggy hissed. Zim's eyes practically bulged out of his head as he gasped for air. "Twiggy… this isn't-" He was cut off by another blow to the gut. "I said shut up!" Twiggy raised his voice in anger. Tears began rolling down Zims cheeks as he began weep from the pain. Twiggy watched, anger and jealousy continuing to boil from within him. He knelt down and grabbed Zims face by the cheeks. "You think you're so much fucken better than me Timothy, you think you can steal my thunder, my fucken show?!" He practically spat in the smaller man's face, his grip tightened smooshing Zims cheeks. Zim shook his head and tried to speak but Twiggy pushed his head back into the pipe. "I don't wanna fucken hear it! I'm sick of you, I'm sick of your shit! I'm gonna make it so you can't outshine me anymore." Twiggy said as his face twisted into a sick grin from Zim's heavy sobs. Twiggy stood up and retrieved the flat nose pliers from the top of the sink. Then he knelt back down getting into Zim's lap and waving them in his face. Zim struggled trying to get free. "Jeordie please I'll do anything, I'll quit the band please just stop!" But his pleas fell on deaf ears. Twiggy began to shove his fingers in the man's mouth prying his jaws open. He clamped the pliers down on one of Zims front teeth and began to pull. Tears streamed down Zims cheeks as finally with a sickening crack the tooth came free. Twiggy then moved on to the next tooth, then the next as Zim sobbed. Eventually a nice little bloody pile had formed beside them. Twiggy sat back to admire his work. He'd pulled all but a few of the other man's teeth. Those that were spared had been cracked and chipped from Twiggy's pulling. Blood dribbled from Zims gaping mouth and soaked into his shirt. Twiggy fiddled with the pliers as Zim looked him in the eyes scared and on the verge of a black out. Then Twiggy changed his grip on so the pliers became like a knife. He plunged them into Zims eye. Blood sprayed in a fountain as the man yelped in pain and began to scream and cry again. He continued for a few minutes before going limp with a final shudder. Twiggy stood back up and glanced down at Zim's lifeless body. He spat on him as he waltzed out of the bathroom for a change of clothes.


End file.
